


Hamilton Artwork

by AcornCap



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornCap/pseuds/AcornCap
Summary: A collection of art for Hamilton. Feel free to request something to be drawn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple of really cool artists posting on ao3, and since I can't write, this is my contribution to the fandom. Enjoy, and thank you!

 

 

The idea was to be "If Angelica was Phillip's mom", but the distinction isn't very clear without Angelica actually being in the picture so... here's a lil' pic of the latest graduate of King's College

**Author's Note:**

> If you could, please tell me your thoughts! I just only started digital drawing 2 days ago, so any tips or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Or requests! Cuz I'm not sure what I want to do next. Maybe JAMILTON ACTUALLY


End file.
